monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Ejyh/A Musically Horrifying Inspiration
A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration '- wymyślona linia lalek w której postacie przebrane są w stroje inspirowane piosenkami z różnych gatunków; inspiracje mogą się potwarzać. Zgłoszenia razem z podanymi piosenkami proszę pisać na mojej tablicy. Postacie Miyu Himura *'Linia: 'A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: 'Jolin Tsai - Lady In Red *'Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Varia Viride *'Linia: '''A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Red Velvet - Psycho *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Heather Sharma *'Linia: '''A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Luna - Free Somebody *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Heather są spięte w wysoki kucyk, a grzywka falą opada na prawą stronę. Makijaż dziewczyny jest bardzo lekki, składa się z ochronnej pomadki na usta dodającej połysku oraz cienkiej kreski eyelinerem. Góra stroju to żółta, luźna koszulka z napisem "Somebody", wsadzona w spodenki. Na to nałożona jest siatkowana, biała bluza z materiału podobnego do płaszczu przeciw deszczowego. Spodenki mają wysoki stan i są czarne. Heather ma również krótkie skarpetki zakończone odstającą koronką. Buty to żółte platformy z czarnymi wykończeniami. Tomas Ragnar *'Linia: '''A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: BTS - Fire ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Tomas ubrany jest w czarną koszulkę z wcięciem w kształcie litery "V". Na to nałożoną ma połyskującą bluzę z czarnymi rękawami, a cała jest w czerwono-pomarańczowy wzór palm na tle zachodzącego słońca. Spodnie chłopaka to proste, czarne jeansy dopasowane idealnie do jego sylwetki. Podtrzymywane są przez czarny pasek, z którego zwisa cienki łańcuszek. Buty to czarne, nie zasznurowane martensy z czerwonymi sznurówkami. Jedynymi dodatkami są okulary pilotki zaczepione o bluzkę Tomasa. Dianne Beaulieu *'Linia: A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'''Piosenka: Dean ft Zico - Pour Up *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Haru Yamada *'Linia: '''A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' Red Velvet - Peek-a-boo' ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Amelie Purrmeow *'Linia: A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Clean Bandit - Symphony ft. Zara Larsson *'Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii, Amelie ma na sobie srebrną, połyskującą sukienkę na ramiączka sięgającą do kolan, oraz bomberkę w kolorze pudrowym ze srebrnym zamkiem. Na jej szyi widnieje choker w tym samym kolorze, co sukienka. Jej włosy są krótsze niż zazwyczaj, sięgają ramion, są pofalowane, a ich końcówki mają kolor pudrowego różu. Uszy kotki są ozdobione srebrnymi, zwisającymi kolczykami. Buty Amelie to srebrne szpilki na wysokim obcasie. Powieki kocicy są podkreślone szarym, błyszczącym cieniem oraz subtelną kreską. Usta są uwydatnione matową pomadką w kolorze brzoskwiniowym oraz konturówką w ciemniejszym kolorze. Paznokcie Amelie są pomalowane srebrnym lakierem. Do lalki jest dołączony srebrny stojak, srebrne słuchawki oraz trumnfon z obudową w tym samym kolorze co stojak i słuchawki. co prawda jest krótki, ale nie wiedziałam co mogłabym jeszcze opisać Willa Tsuyoi *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''C-BooL - DJ Is Your Second Name ft. Giang Pham *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Sana Orthus *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Avril Lavigne - What the Hell *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Victoria Chainsmeow *'Linia: '''A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration 146822934804751374532.jpg *'Piosenka: INNA - Rendez Vous ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy duszki są mocno pofalowane, a dwa kosmyki otulają twarz dziewczyny. Ma na sobie koszulkę w czerwono-pomarańczową kratkę przywiązaną pod pępkiem. Na nogach ma krótkie, jeansowe spodenki i czerwone botki na czarnym korku. Przy rękach ma przypięte łańcuchy. Do lalki dołączono brązowy stojak i czerwony kapelusz kowbojski. Felix Firestorm FelixAMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Haruka Haruhiro *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''P.S. no Mukougawa *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Airi Kanegawa AiriAMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Hoshina Utau - Meikyuu Butterfly *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Deborah Sleep *'Linia: '''A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration 20160712 092230.jpg *'Piosenka:' Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - Thrift Shop *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Deborah ma w tej serii rozpuszczone włosy. Założyła niebieską z długimi rękawami oraz puchowym kapturkiem, wyglądającym jak głowa króliczka (niebieskiego). Oczywiście koszula jest cała podziurawiona. Lewa ręka (z jej punktu widzenia) jest opleciona łańcuchem, który wychodzi też ze spodni. Debby nosi do tego wiśniowe, porwane legginsy. Jej buty również mają dziury, są to zwykłe skarpetki koloru turkusowego. Tsehaj Coffe *'Linia: A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration IMG 20160729 195914.jpg *'''Piosenka: Sheppard - Smile *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Boginka jest ubrana w strój inspirowany piosenką Sheppard - smile. Jej włosy są delikatnie falowane i podkręcone na końcach, na czubku głowy ma uczesane dwie muszelki w stylu wintage. Jej oczy są umalowane ryżowym i fioletowym cieniem, żęst ryżowym neonowym tuszem a usta niebieską szminką. Na prawej ręce nad łokciem ma swoją bransoletkę że stroju bazowego, jest ona szeroka, złota, ozdobiona zielonymi kryształkami i ziarnami kawy. Na lewej ręce na nadgarstku ma bransoletkę z ziaren kawy. Jest ona ubrana w różowy stanik i krótkie fioletowo różowe spodenki na gumeczce że sznureczkiem. Świetliczka nie nosi butów w tej stylizacji. Jej paznokcie są pomalowane na różowo. Leilani Hayes *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: 'Jonghyun - White T-shirt *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Katherine Evans *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' Girls' Generation - You Think *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - J. H. Mare *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' AC/DC - Boogie Man *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Blair DeGhoul BlairAMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' Awolnation - Sail *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Blair posiada długie,sięgające ud proste włosy które u góry zostały spięte w kucyk. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w kolorowy t-shirt na który ma założony szary sweter z różowo - niebieskimi zdobieniami oraz czarny krawat gargulka ubrana jest także w proste dżinsy w odcieniu wyblakłego błękitu po bokach ozdobione są szarymi "przetarciami" Blair ma na sobie również białe skarpetki oraz charakterystyczne okulary a także niebieskie kolczyki oraz bransoletkę z kluczem wiolinowym umieszczoną na jej prawej ręce. Buty Blair to szare trampki z neonowo pomarańczowymi sznurówkami. Amelie & Blair Blair AMHI EV1.jpeg Blair AMHI new.jpeg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Madonna & Justin Timberlake - 4 minutes *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Szeheryzade Chaahate hain SzeheryzadeAMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Sze zostały mocno pofalowane i spięte z tyłu. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w białe spodnie aladynki ze złotymi zdobieniami oraz kolorową bluzkę. Przepasana jest błękitną wstążką. Na prawej ręce ma założone dwie pozłacane bransolety, a włosy zostały ozdobione różowym kryształkiem na wzór bindi. Buty dziewczyny to różowe pantofelki z zakręconym noskiem oraz złotymi tasiemkami, które oplątują się wokół jej kostek. Mei-Lin Lang *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration Mei lin amhi.jpg *'Piosenka:' Alan Walker - Faded *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Mei - Lin ubrana jest w czarne, wyblakłe legginsy i tunikę z rękawkami w odcieniu wyblakłej czerwieni. Kotka ma na sobie także brązowe również wyblakłe buty i czerwone skarpetki. Jej włosy zostały rozpuszczone i ozdobione jasną, czerwoną opaską, a grzywka zaczesana na prawy bok. Dodatkowo Mei posiada szarą bransoletkę umieszczoną na jej prawej ręce i czarny naszyjnik z złotą kuleczką. Makijaż kotki to szare cienie i szminka w odcieniu wyblakłej czerwieni. Otto VonRust *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration Otto amhi.jpg *'Piosenka:' OneRepublic - Something I Need *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Otto ubrany jest w brazowy t-shirt, na który ma założony biały, rozpinany sweter. Ozdobiony jest on wzorem szarej kratki, rękawy natomiast posiadają ciemniejszy wzór przypominający linie. Chłopak ma na sobie także proste, jasne spodnie z brązowymi aplikacjami u dołu i brązowe, niesznurowane buty z czarną podeszwą. Jego włosy zostały zaczesane w lewą stronę, posiada także prostokątne okulary w czerwonej oprawce. Genevieve Sequin-lux *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration Genevieve amhi.jpg *'Piosenka:' Fly Project - Like A Star *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Genevieve ubrana jest w niebieskie szorty z różowymi zdobieniami na dole oraz w fioletową, luźną lekko podartą bluzkę. Kołnierz bluzki został ozdobiony błękitnym "puszkiem". Bluzka jest wielokolorowa, jej wzór przypomina "plamki" w kolorach pomarańczowym, fioletowym i różowym. Ozdobiona jest także naszywkami z granatowymi gwiazdkami. Buty kosmitki to błękitne trampki z fioletową podeszwą i fioletowymi sznurówkami. Włosy Gen zostały ścięte do ramion i przefarbowane na ciepły odcień brązu oraz ozdobione granatowymi pasemkami. Grzywka dziewczyny jest całkowicie brązowa. Kosmitka jako ozdobę podsiada kolczyki przedstawiające niebieskie gwiazdki w obręczach. Jej makijaż to błękitne cienie i różowa szminka. San-Hee Yumeha SanHee aMHi.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Justin Timberlake - Can't stop the feeling ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii San-Hee ubrana jest w białą, lekko zaróżowiałą bluzkę na, którą ma założoną ciemnoróżową narzutkę z rękawami sięgającymi jej łokci. Duszyca ubrana jest także w sięgające poniżej łydki szare, luźne spodnie. Nogawki zostały ozdobione różowymi paskami. Na stopy San ma założone różowe skarpetki. Jej buty to czarne lakierki z różowymi klamrami. Do ich boków zostały przyczepione żółte sznurówki z agletami przypominającymi kuleczki. Włosy duszyca ma rozpuszczone i rozwiane, a jej grzywka jest niedbale ułożona. Na jej głowie widnieje opaska w kolorze magenty. San-Hee posiada też błękitny naszyjnik z kwiatem wiśni. Jej makijaż to szare cienie i szminka w kolorze fuksji. Ally "Octo" Pus Ally AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Jamiroquai - Virtual Insanity ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Ally ubrana jest w błękitną koszulę z kołnierzem w ciemniejszym odcieniu, koszula ozdobiona jest czerwonymi "guzikami" u góry oraz również czerwonymi aplikacjami na dole, do koszuli został przyszyty brązowy pasek z żółtą klamrą. Rękawy koszuli sięgają poniżej łokci Ally. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także sięgające połowy jej łydek proste jeansy w odcieniu ciemnego granatu, nogawki spodni zostały lekko podwinięte. Buty Ally to czarne adidasy z granatowymi sznurówkami. Włosy ośmiornicołaczki zostały wyprostowane i rozpuszczone, sięgają jej poniżej połowy pleców. Grzywka Ally została zaczesana na czoło, dodatkowo jej fryzura została ozdobiona zielonymi pasemkami. Na głowie znajduje się czarny kapleusz z szerokim rondem, kapelusz został ozdobiony niebieską wstążką. Makijaż Ally składa się jedynie z jasnoczerwonej pomadki. Trinette Trinette AMHI.jpeg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Zara Larsson - Lush Life ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Trina ubrana jest w zwiewną, białą sukienkę z zieloną falbanką u dołu, sukienka jest zdobiona w między innymi wzorki na wzór kwiatów. Posiada rękawy zdobione fioletowymi "paseczkami" na paskach znajdują się wzorki - białe kulki, rękawy sięgają łokci Triny. Na rękach dziewczyna ma identyczne bransoletki złożone z kolorowych sznureczków. Buty upiorki to czekoladowe balerinki z małym obcasem, wokół kostek upiorki zostały obwiązane ozdoby złożone z kuleczek i kwiatów. Włosy dziewczyna ma rozpuszczone, lewa strona głowy została ozdobiona pojedyńczymi kwiatami. Sonna Rotson Sonna AMHI.jpeg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Pink - Just Like Fire ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Sonna ubrana jest w biały, lekko podarty T-shirt, został ozdobiony wzorem przedstawiającym płomienie. W pasie ma brązowy pasek, a na nogach dziewczyna ma lekko zniszczone jeansy z wyciętymi kolanami, dół spodni ozdobiony jest płomiennym motywem. Buty dziewczyny to czarne trampki z białą podeszwą i białymi sznurówkami, wokół szyi ma zawiązaną, niebieską skórzaną kurtkę. Na lewej ręce posiada brązową bransoletkę. Włosy upiorki zostały lekko skrócone, lewe ucho Sonny zostało przebite kolczykiem - niebieską gitarą elektryczną. Makijaż dziewczyny składa się z mocno czerwonej szminki oraz szarych cieni. Poppy Hokkaido Poppy AMHI.jpeg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Carly Rae Jepsen - I Really Like You ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Poppy ubrana jest w różową, pobłyskującą sukienkę z prześwitującymi rękawami sięgającymi aż jej dłoni, rękawy zostały zakończone białymi mankietami do których zostały przyszyte guziki, w pasie dziewczyna obwiązana jest zielonym paskiem. Sukienka upiorki u góry posiada także kieszeń oraz trzy guziki pełniące funkcję zdobienia. Włosy Poppy zostały rozpuszczone, na głowie posiada ozdobę przypominającą lukier z ciastka, ozdobiona jest czymś na wzór wiśni. Buty Poppy to różowe trampki, ma założone także miętowe skarpety fakturą przypominające papierowe foremki do muffinek, nie posiada charakterystycznych okularów. Charlotte Mothlant Charlotte AMHI.jpeg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Demi Lovato - Made in the USA ' *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Charlotte ubrana jest w białe, krótkie spodenki z pomarańczowymi przetarciami, zwiewną czerwono-granatową bluzkę z białymi gwiazdkami przypominającą flagę Ameryki. Bluzka jest na pomarańczowych ramiączkach, jej biało zielono pomarańczowe rękawy są umieszczone trochę powyżej łokci dziewczyny. Buty upiorki to zielone obuwie sportowe z pomarańczową podstawą i białymi sznurówkami. Fryzura dziewczyny została rozpuszczona, posiada również grzywkę, na rękach Charlotte posiada dwie pomarańczowe bransoletki. Makijaż dziewczyny składa się z czerwonej pomadki i zielonych cieni. Jay Asmod Jay AMHI.jpeg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Ed Sheeran - Galway Girl *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Jay ubrany jest w czarną koszulę z białymi guzikami, na to ma założoną szarą rozpinaną bluzę z błękitnymi paskami w roli zdobień, chłopak ma na sobie także granatowe jeansy oraz brązowy pasek. Włosy demona zostały uczesane na lewą stronę, jego buty to brązowe adidasy z czarną podeszwą. Bridgette Gargouille Bridgette AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Charlie Puth & Selena Gomez - We don't talk anymore *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Bridgette ubrana jest w beżowy, zwiewny sweterek z długimi rękawami, które zostały ozdobione błękitnymi mankietami, nad nimi widnieją po dwa czarne guziczki oraz beżowo-różową spódnicę z wzorkiem. Wokół szyji Bridgette ma związany błękitny bawełniany szalik z motywem róży. Włosy upiorki zostały spięte z tyłu głowy jednakże dwa kosmyki swobodnie zwisają tworząc grzywkę, są przytrzymywane za pomocą beżowych spinek. Buty Bridgette to złotawo-żólte szpilki do których zostały przymocowane złotawe ozdoby przypominające kwiaty róży.Na makijaż gargulki składają się beżowy puder, czerwona szminka oraz brzoskwiniowe cienie do powiek. Miusa Harumi Miusa AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Katy Perry - Chained to the Rythm *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Miusa ma wysoko spięte za pomocą białej frotki, tak że fryzura sprawia wrażenie "spływającej' na jej ramiona, na głowie dziewczyna ma nie odłączne, białe słuchawki z namalowanymi błękitnymi nutami ósemkami, tyle że zostały dodatkowo ozdobione pomarańczowymi paskami. Ubrana jest w białą bluzę z dwu kolorowym kołnierzem, bluza ozdobiona jest wściuekle różowym wzorem przedstawiającym głośnik oraz nutę ósemkę, w tle posiada takze różowe, małe trójkąty. Duszyca ma na sobie także dwu kolorowe legginsy, srebrną przylegającą spódniczkę a w pasie ma związane dwa, wściekle pomarańczowe pasy materiału. Wokół nadgarstków Miusy wiją się pomarańczowe, szerokie bransolety. Buty upiorki to białe obuwie lekarskie ozdobione neonowo różowymi paseczkami. Duszyca nie posiada makijażu. Cassidy PurrMeow Cassidy AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Ariana Grande - Focus *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii kotka ubrana jest w fioletowe body, na które ma założone różowe prześwitujące spodenki oraz różową, masakrycznie błyszczącą, bardzo prześwitującą kurteczkę. Obuwie Cassidy to białe kozaki z cekinami. Jej włosy zostały w przefarbowane na jasny fiolet, silnie kontrastujący z odcieniem jej cery, jedynie na środku głowy można dostrzec jej naturalny kolor włosów. Ręce kotki zostały ozdobione srebrnymi oraz białymi bransoletami, a na głowie posiada opaskę z niebieskich kryształów które są ułożone na wzór kocich uszu. Makijaż dziewczyny to perłowa szminka , różany błyszczyk, róż do policzków oraz liliowo - białe cienie, jej rzęsy zostały pogrubione maskarą a brwi kredką do oczu. Jamie Bezzear Tło z Jamie w designie AMHI.jpg Jamie AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Meghan Trainor - Better when I'm dancing *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Jamie zostały wyprostowane, zaplecione w dready a górę fryzury zdobią pukle włosów, również zaplecionych w dready. Harpia ubrana jest w jeansowe, krótkie spodenki z zielonymi przetarciami, kusą biało zieloną bluzkę pod którą ma pomarańczowy sportowy stanik oraz niebieskie sportowe buty z brązowymi podeszwami. Uszy Jamie ma przebite żółtymi kolczykami kołami, a na ustach czerwoną pomadkę, zaś jej powieki zdobi zielony cień. Ręce harpii zostały ozdobione dużymi, kolorowymi bransoletami. Cookie ZuHoof Cookie AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Pitbull - Celebrate *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Cookie ubrana jest w błękitne rybaczki, na dole ozdobione tęczowymi plamkami oraz brzoskwiniowy top z czarnym, pogrubionym napisem "#CELEBRATE" na który ma założoną białą, materiałową kurtkę. jej szyje zdobi biały kołnierzyk z czarną muszką, również jej ogon został takową spięty. buty Cookie to białe szpilki z czarnymi podeszwami. Włosy upiorki zostały spięte z tyłu głowy w dwa, puszyste kucyki, a jej grzywka symetrycznie ułożona. Na rękach dziewczyna ma białe rękawiczki bez palców, a jej głowę zdobi żółta spinka w kształcie pięcioramiennej gwiazdy, kolczyki w uszach dziewczyny przypominają czapeczki urodzinowe z pomponami. Cookie ma powieki pomalowane beżowym cieniem, a usta brzoskwiniową pomadką. Marietta Luisant Marietta AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Katy Perry ft. Migos - Bon Apetit *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Marietta ubrana jest w białą bluzkę bez rękawów z ozdobnym kołnierzem, przyszyta do bluski została czerwona kokarda a sama bluska ozdobiona jest czerwonymi groszkami oraz czarnymi guziczkami. Ważka ma na sobie także długą, aż do kolan ołówkową spódnicę z zielonymi guziczkami, białe, zdobione skarpety a jej buty to czarne lakierki. Włosy Mari zostały ścięte, a jedno pasmo włosów zostało wysoko spięte za pomocą frotki z kokardą. Makijaż dziewczyny to różana pomadka oraz różane cienie, na dłoniach Mari ma założone białe rękawiczki, z czerwonymi kokardami. Yumi Harajuku Yumi AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Ariana Grande '- Into You *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Yumi zostały spięte w koka a dwa kosmyki swobodnie zwisają wokół jej głowy. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną bluzkę z bufiastymi rękawami, bluska została ozdobiona kolorowymi plamkami, szarą mini spódniczkę z zielonym paskiem u góry oraz długie, czarne kozaki z pomarańczowymi podeszwami, ma na sobie także czarne, siatkowe rajtuzy, które zaczynają się poniżej jej kolan. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi szary chocker z różowym sercem, jej makiajż to fioletowe cienie i perłowa pomadka. Cataleya Russo Cataleya AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Ariana Grande - They Don't Know *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Cataleya ubrana jest w białą, zwiewną sukienkę ozdobioną wzorami kwiatów, w miejscu brzucha zostały przyszyte cztery żółte guziczki, ramiona Codik zdobi zielona, materiałowa kurteczka. Duszyca na stopach ma białe skarpetki a jej buty to czarne szpilki. Włosy włoszki zostały wysoko spięte, jej fryzurę dopełnia zielony kwiat, uszy ma przebite kolczykami w odcieniu szmaragdowym, a jej prawą rękę zdobi bransoletka - taka sama jak jej kolczyki. Makijaż dziewczyny to zielone cienie oraz brzoskwiniowa pomadka. Accustica Space Accustica AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Justin Timberlake - Take Back the Night *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Accustici zostały wyprostowane, a jej głowe zdobi czarna spinka przedstawiająca trzy połączone pełne nuty, ubrana jest w biało - beżowy kombinezon składający się z bluski z lekko wyciętym dekoltem, oraz dopasowanych do jej sylwetki spodni pod kolano. Accustica ma założoną także zwiewną, białą pelerynkę, jej rece zdobią kolorowe bransolety - lewą ręke zdobi różowa a prawą żółta. Buty Accustici to beżowo - białe kozaki z szrymi podeszwami, z wyciętymi miejscami na stopach. Makijaż dziewczyny składa się z różowej szminki oraz pomarańczowo - zielonych cieni. Riley Bone Riley AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Justin Timberlake - Like I love you *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Riley ubrana jest w niebieską bluskę, czarne spodenki z pomarańczowymi falbankami u dołu, a na ramiona ma założoną, ozdobnie powycinaną zieloną, zwiewną narzutkę, którą przytrzymują pomarańczowe ramiączka. Buty szkieletki to pomarańczowe espardyle, z żóltymi paskami, do ich czubków zostały poprzyczepiane zielone kryształki. Włosy Riley zostały spięte w kucyk,a jej fryzurę zdobi zielono - niebieski kwiat. Makijaż dziewczyny to zielone cienie i pomarańczowa szminka. Loonie Von Vamps Lonnie AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Justin Timberlake - Mirrors *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Lonnie zostały wyprostowane, a jej głowę zdobi opaska z tłuczonego szkła. Ubrana jest w srebrny sweter, przypominający lustro, oraz w bordowo - niebieski płaszcz, dół kreacji został wykonany z odłamków szkła, a przynajmniej takie sprawia wrażenie. Góra kreacji wampirzycy ozdobiona jest fikuśnym kołnierzem z białą falbanką oraz trzema czarnymi jak smoła guzikami, na nogach wampirzyca ma założone czarne, przylegające legginsy a jej buty to szklane szpilki. Uszy upiorka ma przebite kolczykami - odłamkami lustra, jej makijaż to różowa pomadka oraz szaro czerwone cienie i granatowy eyeliner. Michelle Cake Michelle AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Katy Perry - Birthday *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Michelle ubrana jest w miętową sukienkę z rękawami - bombkami, sukienka ozdobiona jest motywem przedstawiającym kolorowe serpentyny, rękawy zostały podszyte czarnym materiałem,a góra sukienki dodatkowo ozdobiona jest motywem spływającej dwu kolorowej polewy. Na nogach Michelle ma mietowe skarpety, oraz pomarańczowo fioletowe szpilki, obcas prawej szpilki przywodzi na myśl prezent, a lewej polewę. Fryzura Mich została wyprostowana, a na głowie ma zielono - niebieską opaskę - świeczkę urodzinową, ręce kosmitki zodbią bransoletki wykonane z tasiemek. Makijaż dziewczyny to jedynie różana pomadka. Asami Pralines Asami AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dog - California Gurls *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Asami zostały skrócone do podbródka i przefarbowane na jasny fiolet, u góry kilka pasemek zostało spietych by przypominały kokardę zrobioną z włosów, zdobi je spinka - wisienka. Ubrana jest w różową sukienkę, z białym puszystym dołem ozdobionym kolorowymi guziczkami, druga warstwa materiału została ozdobiona czerwonymi paseczkami, góra kreacji wykończona jest czerwonym materiałem , w pasie ma związany różany materiał. Ręce kosmitki zdobią kolorowe - cukierkowe bransoletki. Buty dziewczyny to kolorowe szpilki z fantazyjnymi spodami.Nie posiada makijażu. Mia Pyramids Mia AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Katy Perry - Dark Horse *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Mii zostały przefarbowane na czarny fiolet, kształt fryzury nie uległ specjalnym zmianom, jedynie grzywka bardziej przylega do czoła mumii. Na głowie dziewczyna ma fantazyjną ozdobę, wysadzaną diamentami, przypomina ona kaptur kobry królewskiej, jedno z pasm jej włosów zostało u góry spięte, za pomocą tejże ozdoby. Uszy dziewczyny zostały przebite ciężkimi, fioletowo błękitnymi kolczykami, a jej ręce zdobia pasma pomarańczowego materiału. Ubrana jest w lnianą, beżową i szalenie ozdobioną sukienkę sięgającą poniżej jej kolan, dół kreacji ozdobiony został piramidalnym motywem, kreacja jest także przepasana bandażami, a szyję Mii zdobi wielki naszyjnik, podtrzymujący sukienkę, naszyjnik został ozdobiony filetowym kamieniem przedstawiającym skarabeusza, w pasie ma związany złoty, przypominający skórę węża pas. Buty Mii to żółto - pomarańczowe szpilki z błękitnymi kryształkami. Makijaż dziewczyna ma ciężki - w jego skład wchodzą, sztuczne, granatowe rzęsy, duża ilość fioletowo złotego cienia do powiek oraz krwiście cynobrowa szminka, jej oko zdobi ozdoba przypominająca "oko Horusa". Octavia Dewdrop Octavia AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glyne - Rather Be *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Octavia ubrana jest w białą sukienkę, ozdobioną wzorkiem przedstawiającym trójkąty oraz beżowe budynki, sukienka posiada długie do lokci rekawy. Rece demonicy zdobią kolorowe bransoletki, z kotwicami. Włosy Octavii zostały ścięte do ramion, a jej głowę zdobi marynarski kapelusik z błękitna wstążką. Buty dziewczyny to białe półbuty z ćwiekami, na makijaż upiorki wchodzi różana szminka oraz czarne cienie. Libellule Luisant Libellule i Paulette AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick - True Colors *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Libellule zostały zaczesane do tyłu, oraz ozdobione kolorowymi plamkami farby. Jej fryzurę zdobią, wsadzone w pukiel włosów kredki. Ubrana jest w czerwono - zielono - żółtawo - różowo - złotą sukienkę, gdzieniegdzie ozdobioną plamkami farby, z żółtej kieszeni kreacji wystaje złota kredka. Na nogach ważkołaczka ma żółto-różowe skarpetki, są ozdobione zieloną plamką, któa wygląda niczym spływająca farba. Jej buty to czerwone balerinki, z grubym, granatowym spodem. Ważka nie posiada makijażu, jedynie z jej włosów skapują gdzieniegdzie krople kolorowych farbek. Paulette Colourie Libellule i Paulette AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick - True Colors *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Paulette zostały spięte w trzy koczki, każdy na sobie, oraz ozdobione kolorowymi, tęczowymi plamkami, jej fryzurę zdobi pędzel ociekający farbą. Ubrana jest w błachatkową sukienkę, na którą ma założony biały fartuch malarski ubrudzony farbą. Z kieszeni fartuszka, wystaje pędzel oraz tubka farby. Na nogach dziewczyna ma błękitne skarpety, ociekające farba spływającą z ozdoby do włosów, a jej buty to zielono brązowe lakierki z klamrami i paseczkami wokół stopy. Na twarzy ma swój charakterystyczny "mimowy" makijaż, tyle ze posiada ciemniejszą szminkę. Justine Saina Justine AMHI2.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Francesco Gabbani - Occidentalis Karma *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Cici Clock Cici AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: C Block - Time is ticking away *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Cici zostały lekko pofalowane i ułożone z tyłu jej głowy, tak że na ramiona upiorki opadają jedynie pojedyńcze kosmyki, we fryzurze, ma misterną złotą ozdobę przedstawiającą kieszonkowy zegarek, a także wpięty różowy kwiat róży. Ubrana jest w złotawą sukienkę poniżej jej kolan, z białym fikuśnym kołnierzykiem. Dół kreacji jest pół przeźroczysty, i odsłania jej nogi, na sukienkę ma założony dłuższy od kreacji czekoladowo brązowy, zdobiony płaszcz z złotymi guzikami przyszytymi wzdłuż jego boków. Buty dziewczyny to zdobione, czerwone szpilki. Jej makijaż to jedynie cynobrowa pomadka. Symhpony Space Symphony AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Galantis ft. Hook N' Sling - Love On Me *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Symphony zostały bardzo pofalowane oraz przefarbowane na srebrny kolor, jej fioletowo różowe, naturalne pasemka zostały bez zmian. Fryzurę zdobią dwie symetryczne spinki - klucze wiolinowe, a czoło kosmitki zdobi niebieski kryształ. Ubrana jest w kreację składającą się z brązowej "kamizelki" z przyszytymi niebieskimi guziczkami, oraz długiego, biało różowego dołu z wyciętym przodem, tak że odsłania jej nogi. Nieco poniżej jej ramion aż do dłoni kosmitki, zostały założone srebrne materiałowe ozdoby. Buty Symphony to brązowe lakierki z paseczkami. Dziewczyna w dłoniach trzyma smyczek oraz orzechowe skrzypce. jej makijaż to różana pomadka oraz srebrne cienie. Anastasia Mora Anastasia AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Justin Timberlake - Amnesia *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Anastasii zostały spięte z tyłu czarną gumką, na głowę dziewczyna ma założony szaro - beżowy kaptur - pelerynkę, wykonaną z przeźroczystego materiału. Ubrana jest w białą, sięgającą powyżej jej kolan zdobioną sukienkę z pomarańczowym materiałem pod spodem kreacji, buty Kikimory to fioletowe trapery, a jej stopy zdobią szare skarpetki. W pasie, dziewczyna ma związany brązowy materiał, a prawy, palec ozdobny jej dłoni zdobi zielony pierścionek. Makijaż Any to czerwona pomadka oraz zielono szare cienie, są trochę rozmazane, co sprawia wrażenie jakby chwilę temu płakała. Meluisa Wasser Meluisa AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Justs - Heartbeat *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Meluisy zostały trochę przefarbowane oraz lekko ścięte, tak by 3/4 jej fryzury opadało na jej prawe ramię. We włosy młoda Meluzyna ma wsadzoną różową muszelkę. Ubrana jest w niebiesko - pomarańczową sukienkę do końca ud, z różowym spodem oraz bogato zdobionym zielono różowym paskiem. Góra kreacji posiada naprasowankę - bijące serce, a w miejscu kołnierza zostały przyszyte niby łuski. Prawa ręka dziewczyny, do łokcia ozdobiona jest zieloną siateczką, a jej lewą dłoń zdobią czerwone bransolety. W miejscach kolan, upiorka ma zawiązane, kuleczkowe bransolety z brązowymi serduszkami w miejscach rzepek. Buty Meluisy są w dwóch odcieniach brązu, a góra jej stóp przewiązana jest zielonymi paskami, jej stopy zdobią także "skarpetki" z czarnej sieci rybackiej. Szyja dziewczyny ozdobiona jest czarnym naszyjnikiem z pomarańczowym serduszkiem. Makijaż upiorki to czerwona pomadka oraz białawo - szare cienie. Sakura Naegi Sakura AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Justin Timberlake - Not a bad Thing *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Sakury zostały rozpuszczone i lekko wyprostowane, jej grzywka została zaczesana na czoło. Ubrana jest w przylegającą różową sukienkę, z wzorkiem przedstawiającym czerwone kwiaty, przez środek kreacji przebiega zielony zamek, posiada takze symetrycznie przyszyte kieszenie. Ramiona Sakury zostały zakryte niebieskim, przylegającym sweterkiem, jej buty to brązowe platformy z paskiem przytrzymującym obuwie. Nie posiada makijażu. Blythe Eye Blythe AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Pitbull ft.Chris Brown - International Love *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii część włosów triclopki została ścięta przy jej podbródku, a część swobodnie opada z tyłu jej głowy, fryzurę zdobi czarno fioletowa kokarda. Ubrana jest w przylegające legginsy zakrywające również jej stopy w odcieniu czekolady, zostały one ozdobione pojedyńczymi fioletowymi prostokontam,i na łydkach. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także zielono - niebieski T-Shirt z niebieskim kołnierzem oraz czarna muszką, nadruk na koszulce przedstawia miasto na tle zachodzącego słońca, ramiona ma zakryte połyskującą srebrną kurtką. Ręce dziewczyny zdobią kolorowe bransoletki,a buty Blythe są w trzech odcieniach brązu, przytrzymują je paseczki z żółtymi klamrami. Makijaż dziewczyny to szare cienie oraz pomarańczowa szminka. Aaeminali Ogledalo Agledali AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XcX - Fancy *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Aaeminali ubrana jest w krótką, zwiewną sukienkę koloru szarego, pod którą ma założone białe spodenki, na kreację dziewczyna ma założoną skórzaną czarną kurtkę kieszeń kurtki zdobi naprasowanka z czerwonym słowem "Fancy" . Buty żywiołaczki to czarne półbuty z ćwiekami, włosy dziewczyny zostały skrócone do ud i zaplecione z warkoczyki. Justin Saina Justin AMHI2.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Justin Timberlake - Supplies *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii Justin ma na sobie szarą bluzę sportową z kapturem. Do zamka zostały przyczepione niebieskawe sznureczki z granatowymi agletami. Pod bluzą ubraną ma granatowy T-shirt bez jakichkolwiek wzorków. Prócz tego, piosenkarz ma na sobie lekko przylegające do ciała granatowe spodnie z dzianiny, po bokach szare. Stylizowane są trochę na te dresowe, tak jakby tworzyły komplet z bluzą. Buty muzyka to czarne adidasy, z białymi przodami lraz szarymi sznurówkami. Włpsy Justina zostały uczesane w charakterystyczny dla postaci sposób - boki wygolone, reszta zaczesana do góry. Larisse Rare Larisse AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Duke Dumont - Ocean Drive *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Larisse zostały lekko pofalowane i ozdobione rudymi pasemkami. Kotka ubrana jest w jasno różowy gorset z czarnym paskiem na biodrach oraz w tiulowa spódniczkę tego samego koloru co gorset. Do gorsetu a i części spódniczki został przyszyty tiulowy czerwony tren. Na szyi ma czarny naszyjnik wykonany ze skóro podobnego materiału, jej buty to czarne lakierki. Na makijaż hybrydy składają sie czerwona pomadka i szare cienie. Endeneiderdele Coyolxauhqui Endeneiderdele AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Jain - Come *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Endeneiderdele zostały fantazyjnie spięte na jej głowie za pomocą kolorowych kuleczek, w pojedyńcze kucyki. Ubrana jest w sięgającą kolan czarną, bogato i kolorowo zdobioną sukienkę, do boków sukienki zostały przyszyte dodatkowe rękawy, z białymi mankietami. Łącznie rękawów sukienka ma sześć. Buty boginki to kolorowe i bardzo zdobione platformy, jej nos przebija charakterystyczny dla niej kolczyk. Makijaż dziewczyny to szare cienie i cynobrowa pomadka. Brie Camembert Brie AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Sia - You're never fully dressed without a smile *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Brie zostały spięte w puszysty kucyk, szczurka ubrana jest w beżowo - żółtą sukienkę bombkę, z białym kołnierzem do którego zostały przyszyte dwa czarne guziczki. Sukienka ma wychaftowany, ozdobnym fontem czerwony napis "Smile" buty dziewczyny to sięgające nie co poniżej jej kolan beżowe kozaczki. Dodatkowo szczurzyca zaopatrzona została w pomaranczowy trumnofon oraz pomarańczowy zestaw słuchawek dousznych, nie posiada makijażu. Violet Petal Violet AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Ellie Goulding - Something in the way you move *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Violet zostały ozdobione rózowo brązowymi pasemkami oraz wyprostowane i swobodnie rozpuszczone, grzywka dziewczyny zwykle zasłaniająca całe jej czoło, została symetrycznie ułożona. Roślinna potworzyca ubrana jest w zielony sweterek z motywem kolorowych kwiatów oraz "otwartym" ramieniem, miejsce "rozdarcia" zostało podszyte czarną koronką, która owija jej ramię, różowy kołnierzyk swetra przebiega od łopatki upiorki przez całą długość dekoltu, dziewczyna ma na sobie także krótką, zgniło zieloną spódniczkę o fioletowych przetarciach. Jej buty to rózowo - błękitno - zielone balerinki wiązane na kostkach za pomocą błękitnych wstążek. Makijaż Violet składa się z różowej szminki oraz z bezowych cieni, dodatkowo roślinna potworzyca została zaopatrzona w zestaw - ciemno zielony trumnofon oraz błękitne douszne słuchawki. Luane Lono Luane AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Justin Timberlake - Don't Hold the Wall *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Luane zostały pofalowane na końcówkach, a pojedyńcze kosmyki zaczesane na jej czoło, kilka z kosmyków, swobodnie sterczą na głowie duszycy. Jej fryzura została ozdobiona różowymi, malitkimi kwiatami. Ubrana jest w przylegające, zielone spodenki do kolan, z których kieszeni wystaje pomarańczowa para słuchawek, oraz różową, równie przylegającą do jej osoby bluskę bez ramiączek oraz z dużym dekoltem, wzór na ubraniu przedstawia hawajskie kwiaty. Szyję Luane zdobi czarny naszyjnik, jej lewe ramię bransoleta z kwiatów, a prawą dłoń - kilka zielonych sznureczków. Buty dziewczyny to czarno - brązowe półbuty, których "języki" zostały ozdobione fioletowymi kwiatami, jedynym elementem makijażu Luane, jest perłowa szminka. Lethe Mnemosyne Lethe AMHI.jpeg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Black Eyed Peas - Where is the love? *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Lethe zostały rozpuszczone, i delikatnie opadają na jej plecy. Sukkuba ubrana nes w długą do kolan, białą sukienkę z różowym kołnierzykiem oraz rękawami do nadgarstków. Dół sukienki, jak i rękawy zostały ozdobione kolorowymi "wzorkami" na nogach ma także wysokie, białe skarpetki a jej buty to brązowe obuwie sportowe, z czarnymi sznurówkami. Jako makijaż dziewczyna posiada czerwona szminkę, oraz złotawe cienie. Dodatkowo, została zaopatrzona w błękitny trumnofon wraz z parą słuchawek dousznych w tym samym kolorze, co komórka. Sierra Delphini Sierra AMHI.jpeg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' Leona Lewis - Bleeding Love *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - w tej serii włosy Sierry zostały spięte w koczek po boku głowy, a grzywka ułozona z przedziałkiem pośrodku. Delfinka ma na sobie pomarańczową sukienkę nad kolana z rękawkami wykończoną różową falbanką. Jej ręce pokrywa różowa, delikatna szata. Góra kreacji została bogato ozdobiona. Dziewczyna na nogi ma założone delikatnie beżowe skarpety nie mal pod kolano, zaś jej buty to czarne lakierki. Makijaz Sierry sklada się z czerwonej szminki oraz szarych cienii. Libby Starfish Libby AMHI.jpeg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Selena Gomez - Tell me something I don't know *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Włosy Libby zostały spięte w wysokiego kucyka a pojedyncze kosmyki luźno opadają jej na damiona. Upiorka ubrana jest w delikatny, różowy zweterek z delikatnym dekoltem oraz sięgającymi dłonii niebieskimi rękawami, prócz tego ma na sobie lekko przylegające sięgające nad kolano niebieskie spodnie sportowe. Buty dziewczyny to czarne zapinane wokół kostek półbuty z białymi noskami. Ręce potworki zdobią kolorowe bransoletki. Na makijaż Libby skladaja się czerwona szminka oraz fioletowe cienie. Madiredalineida Mayahuel Madiredalineida AMHI.jpeg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''B.O.B ft. Hayley Williams - Airplains *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Madiredalineida odziana została w dosyć krótką, zieloną tunikę z długimi do dłonii rękawami. Tunika fakturą przypomina liście. Pod to, założone ma lekko zółtą, wyblakłą krótką spódniczkę. Tunika spięta jest brazowym pasem na biodrach boginki. Na stopy załozone ma zielonkawe skarpetki, a jej buty sa rózanej barwy. Wlosy dziewczyny zostały podzielone na dwie długie kitki - kucyki, po obu stronach grzywki spięte w koczki, z tym że jeden przepasany jest materiałem ze wzorem w agawy. Makijaz upiorki to czerwona szminka i zielone cienie. Maya Bzee Maya AMHI.jpeg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Katy Perry - E.T. *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Dziewczyna odziana została w białą, lekko asymetrycznie wyciętą sukienkę z szerokim dekoltem ozdobionym srebrnym, odstającym materiałem. Ręce Mayi zodbia niebieskie rękawiczki, zachodzące pod biale rękawy sukienki. Buty upiorki sa barwy białej, ozdobione tak jak jej twarz srebrnymi kryształkami i asymetrycznie wycięte. Na makijaz Mayi skladają się niebieska szminka oraz srebrne cienie.Wlosy dziewczyny zostały lekko skrócone i rozwiane. Cherry Cheddar Cherry AMHI.jpeg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Alicia Keys - Empire state of mind *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Włosy Cherry zostały spięte na wysokości jej brody w luźnego kucyka. Szczurołaczka ma na sobie żółty T-shirt z szerokim dekoltem do którego został przyszyty pomarańczowy, odstający kołnierzyk. T-Shirt ozdobiony jest wzorem przedstawiającym fragment panoramy Nowego Yorku, oraz czerwonym napisem "NYC" prócz tego, dziewczyna ma na sobie szarawą spódnicę powyżej kolan, której wzór przedstawia budynki miasta oraz uliczne latarnie. Buty Cherry są czarne, z białym językiem i niesznurowane. Na makijaz upiorki skladają się różana pomadka oraz złotawe cienie. Yasina Meerme Yasina AMHI.jpeg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Michael Corcoran - Just fine *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Włosy Yasiny zostały rozpuszczone, oraz zaczesane tak, by nie miała grzywki. Hybryda odziana została w różowy sweter, krojem przypominającym lekko azjatyckie stroje, z długimi do dłonii rękawami, oraz błyszczące, niebiesko zielone szerokie spodenki powyżej kolana. Ręce Yasiny zdobi długi pas różowego materiału. Na stopach upiorka ma delikatne różowe skarpetki, jej buty sa czarne z białymi guziczkami. Nie posiada jakiegokolwiek makijażu. Winnie Clawson Winnie AMHI.jpeg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Jessie J - Price Tag *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - łosy wilkołaczki zostały uczesane w lekkie afro. Dziewczyna ma na sobie czarna bluskę, z azurowymi rękawami oraz wyblakłe jeansowe spodenki, z zielonymi wykończeniami. Jej biodra zdobi jasnobrazowy pasek. Prawe ucho Winnie przebite zostało trzema zielonymi kolczykami. Buty dziewczyny są brazowe, wiazane za pomocą czarnej tasiemki. Na makijaz wilkołaczki wchodza czerwona pomadka oraz szare cienie. Vincent La Blanche Vincent AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:Grzegoż Hyży ft TABB - Na chwilę *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Włosy chłopaka są niedbale ułożone i sprawiają wrażenie potarganych. Ubrany jest w czarną koszulkę, ciemnoniebieskie jeansy, a jego szyję zdobi pomarańczowa chusta. Na koszulkę ma założoną narzutkę koloru baby blue, której wzór przedstawia białe chmurki. Lewy nadgarstek nastolatka zdobi zielony zegarek. Jego buty to soczyście zielone Conversy na białej podeszwie. Carlotta Root Carlotta AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Evanescence - Bring me to life *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Clementina Nočne Clementina AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Justin Timberlake - What goes around comes around *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Włosy Clementiby zeiązane są w kucyka, a grzywka zaczesana na prawą stronę czoła. Uszy fziewczyna ma przebite złotymi kolczykami - płytami. Ubrana jest w białą koszulę z białym żabotem, złote spodnie - rurki z wysokim stanem, sięgające kolan i wykończone brązową falbanką, oraz w fioletowy płaszczyk zakończony złotymi ozdobami. Na płaszczu można zauważyć przyszyty brązowy pasek. Lewa ręka Nocnicy ozdobiona została w czadną bransoletę. Buty dziewczyny to sięgające za kostkę złote kozaki. Na makijaż nastolatki składają się: pomarańczowe cienie oraz brzoskwiniowa pomadka. Jek buzię zdobią okularki. Autumn Téfra Autumn AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Justin Timberlake ft. Chris Stapleton - Say Something *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Włosy Autumn zostały uczesane w dwa warkoczyki. Głowę dziewczyny zdobi brazowy kapelusz kowbojski, przewiązany białym pasem matetiału oraz z przyczepioną srebrną "odznaką". Dziewczyna ma na sobie beżową, luźną koszulę w czarną kratę, lekko przetarte jeansy a jej szyję zdobi pomarańczowa apaszka. Buty upiorki to brązowe kozaki na złotawej podeszwie. Na makijaż nastolatki składają się: szaro - złotawe cienie do powiek, lekki róż na policzkach i czerwona pomadka. Dołączono do niej brązową gitarę klasyczną na czarnym pasku. Mimzy Spangle Mimzy AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Sia - Candy Cane Lane *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Tehani Yemaya Keira AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Camila Cabello ft. Young Thug - Havana *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Włosy Tehani zostały ozdobione granatowymi pasemkami, spięte w kucyka a grzywka zaczesana symetrycznie. Fryzurę zdobią pomarańczowe kwiaty. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w kusy top z nadrukiem palm na tle zachodzącego słońca oraz jasno pomarańczowe, gradientowe szorty przepasane paskiem z granatowych muszelek. Nogawki spodenek, ozdobione są pojedyńczymi nadrukami czarnych palm kokosowych. Buty Tehani to brązowe klapki na plażę, wiązane wokół kostek za pomocą pomarańczowych muszelek. Nadgarstki upiorki zdobią pomarańczowe bransolety. Jej makijaż to: nieodłączny, żółty puder na policzkach, różowe cienie do powiek oraz brzoskwiniowa pomadka. Daria Von Forgottenhollow Daria AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' Camilla Cabello - Crying in the Club *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Włosy Darii zostały święte do brody, grzyeka jest symetrucznie uczesana. Fryzurę zdobi czafna spinka. Dziewcxyna ubrana jest w szary golf z przyssytymi w miejscach łokci oraz dekoltu czarnymi wstążkami. Prócz tego, nastolatka ma na sobie szare rajstopy oraz krótkie, czarne spodenki. Jej buty to czarne kozaki na granatowej podeszwie. Jej twarz zdobią okularki. Nie posiada makijażu. Francesca Garibaldi Francesca AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' Rachel Platten - Stand by you *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Ginni Ilyria Ginni AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Meghan Trainor - Treat Myself *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Claudie Salcedo Claudie AMHI.jpg ClaudieBuziaAMHI.jpg Claudie AMHI 2.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''Ellie Goulding - Vincent *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Claudie zostały spięte w luźnego koka z tyłu głowy, a kilka pasemek swobodnie zwisają wokół jej buzi. Fryzura dziewczyny została ozdobiona żółto-granatowymi pasemkami. Głowę upiorki zdobi biały kapelusz z żółtą kokardą, zawiązany na żółtej wstążce pod brodą Claudie. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w długą do kolan sukienkę, przedstawiającą malunek, wzorowany na obrazie "Gwiażdzista noc". W miejscu prawej piersi znajduje się kieszonka, w której jest odtwarzacz MP3 koloru magenty, oraz dosuszne słuchawki tego samego koloru. Z pod sukienki wystaje fragment różowej apaszki spiętej niebieską broszką. Na dłoniach dziewczyna ma białe rękawiczki. Nogi nastolatki zdobią żółtawe ozdoby na kształt róży. Buty dziewczyny to sięgające kostek, zakrywające stopy w całości kozaczki, dopasowane zarówno kolorem jak i wzorem do sukienki. Na makijaż Claudie składają się pastelowa, niebieska pomadka oraz cienie w pastelowych odcieniach żółci oraz błękitu. Dołączono do niej żółto-niebieską parasolkę z granatową rączką oraz stelażem, do którego zostały przyczepione żółte kuleczki. Rathree Metharom Ratree AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Sia - Alive *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Włosy Ratree zostały ścięte na wysokość jej brody, a grzywka zaczesna na czoło. Prawa strona jest zafarbowana na rudy i ozdobiona czerwonym pasemkiem, zaś lewa ma naturalną barwę włosów Tajki i ozdobiona fioletowym pasemkiem. Brownie ma na sobie brunatno zieloną, luźną bluskę na wzór stroju do Karate, przepasaną i wykończoną czerwonym materiałem a także jeansy z wysokim stanem, które w okolicach kolan posiadają po trzy dziury. Buty nastolatki to wiązane, szare obuwie sportowe na białej podeszwie. Dziewczyna nie posiada makijażu. Yuuna Mizushima Yuuna AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: '''LSD - Thunderclouds *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Włosy Yuuny są rozpusCzone i lekko pofalowane. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w soczyście żółty płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy z namalowanymi na kieszonkach chmurami deszczu. Przez środek płaszcza przexhodzą różowe guziki. Na głowie Yuuna ma dopasowany przciwdeszczowy kapelusz a jej buty to żółte kalosze także dopasowane do płaszcza. Do Yuuny dołączono MP3 oraz zestaw słuchawek Konul Flatwood Konul AMHI.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: Adele - Rolling in the Deep *'''Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - Konul ubrana jest w czarne spodnie z szerokimi nogawkami oraz biały sweter i długi biały płaszcz. Nie widać jej butów. Wokół szyji ma związany czarny szalik. Na głowie dziewczyna ma krótką, polokowaną perukę w zielonym kolorze. Dołączono do niej zestaw MP3. Valeska *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' DIA - Paradise *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Włosy Valeski są rozpuszczone i lekko pofalowane. Ma na sobie cienką, ziewną, brązową sukienkę na wąskich ramiączkach. Przy dekolcie ozdobiona jest koronką, a u dołu materiał postrzępiono. Nie zabrakło także na niej jednej małej bladoróżowej kokardki, umiejscowionej poniżej koronki. Oprócz sukienki upiorka ubrana jest w spoczywający na jej ramionach gruby, wełniany sweter. Również brązowy, choć jaśniejszym odcieniu. W tej serii południca jest bosa, a wianek w jej włosach składa się z jasnoróżowych kwiatów. Özgür Su *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' Egypt Central - White Rabbit *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Lorraine Warren Lorraine MHI.png *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' The Neighbourhood - Sweater Weather *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Lorraine zaczesane są do tyłu. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną, dopasowaną do ciała skórzaną ramoneskę z luźno rozpiętymi klamrami, biały podkoszulek, czarne, sznurowane w całości spodnie oraz zamszowe buty na obcasie w tym samym odcieniu. Stylizację dopełnia biżuteria w postaci dużych, okrągłych kolczyków, złotej bransolety, czarnych, mocno przyciemnianych okularów oraz delikatnego wisiorka w kształcie kwadratu. Kaitlynn Bloodyeyes A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Katie Bloodyeyes by Kicia128.jpg *'Linia:' A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka:' My Chemical Romance - Welcome to the Black Parade *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Katie są lekko pofalowane a ich końcówki oraz grzywka jest rozjaśniona aż do bieli. Grzywka jest ułożona na wzór emo/scence. Makijaż dziewczyny jest wzorowany na czaszce. Ubrana jest w czarną, militarną kurtkę inspirowaną albumem normalskiego zespołu My Chemical Romance o nazwie "The Black Parade". Na nogach ma skórzane legginsy z prześwitującym materiałem ponad kolanami. Dodatkowo na dłoniach dziewczyny są rękawiczki bez palców w biało czarne paski. Buty Katie to wysokie, czarne glany pod same kolana, z paskami, do których przypięte są łańcuszki. W skład biżuterii wchodzą: standardowy piercing i srebrny naszyjnik z serduszkiem, w którym jest napisane "When I was". Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone linie Kategoria:Ejyh